1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and devices for improving power efficiency. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to improving power efficiency of an electronic power supply system.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Conventional power systems often distribute power to multiple loads on a system. In particular, conventional power systems typically distribute power among multiple types of loads having different power requirements and specifications. Additionally, many power systems include non-linear loads that switch on and off drawing a non-linear supply of power from a power source. Thus, with an increasing number of loads (linear and non-linear) in power systems, there is an increasing demand for effective distribution of power in electrical power systems.
Conventional power systems, however, suffer from a number of limitations and drawbacks. For example, the use of multiple loads (e.g., non-linear loads) often introduces harmonic signals into power systems. In particular, non-linear loads that switch on and off often introduce one or more harmonic signals of varying amplitudes and phase angles to the power system. These harmonic signals may interfere with a power signal by distorting a voltage, opposing the wave of the power signal, and otherwise producing noise. The harmonic signal can further decrease the power efficiency of a system and negatively affect various power metrics, often resulting in higher power bills and decreased operation life of electronic loads.
Additionally, using multiple non-linear loads often introduces in-rush current to the power system. In particular, as one or more loads switch on and off, the loads can draw instantaneous surges of current in and out of different components of the power system resulting in current spikes and affecting the power consumption of devices within the power system. For example, many loads have high current usage when switched on that spikes or peaks upon switching on the load and leveling out after a period of time has passed. Additionally, many loads switch on and off multiple times throughout routine operation causing multiple spikes of current over time. These non-linear loads often result in irregular current levels passing through the system at different points in time. Further, this current irregularity often results in higher power consumption, equipment failure, burned out capacitors, and other problems.
In addressing some of these problems, many conventional power systems have implemented high efficiency loads designed to consume less power. Notwithstanding, while improving loads on an individual basis may improve overall power consumption, the number of loads being driven within power systems is generally increasing. In particular, using more and more non-linear loads often has an additive effect to the harmonics and in-rush current within a system. Thus, even using more efficient loads, conventional power systems generally fail to effectively address problems introduced by harmonic signals and in-rush current.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in improving power efficiency of an electronic power system